send up a signal, i'll throw you a line
by unravel
Summary: Quinn/Puck; "It's the song he's humming when she wakes up in the middle of the night and he's lying with his head on her pregnant stomach.  He's singing to their baby.  It's his favorite song."


Quinn knows what song he's going to sing before he even gets up to pick up his guitar. It's almost too easy, really.

It's the song she hears him singing in the shower, the song she opens up the bedroom door to see him singing, dancing around in his boxers as he plays his guitar. It's the song that reminds her that, down that in that douchebag-lady-killer bravado, is a human being. He's not heartless and thoughtless like he wants to be. It's the song he's humming when she wakes up in the middle of the night and he's lying with his head on her pregnant stomach. He's singing to their baby. It's his favorite song.

He's singing it to himself as he gets ready for bed one night and she's watching him out of the corner of her eye, pretending to read. "What's with you and that song?" He turns around, rubbing the back of his head.

"Huh?"

"That Billy Joel song that you were humming, why do you like it so much?" He looks at her as if that isn't really a question at all, like the answer should be so obvious to her.

"I dunno, I just like it. Does it bug you?" He climbs into bed with just his boxers on. He does this to simply annoy her, she thinks. She's wearing her nightgown that annoys him, so she figures they're even. She shakes her head.

"No. You just sing it a lot, so I was just wondering…" He slides down into the bed, hands behind his head as he looks up at her propped up against the headboard.

"Well, I guess it's like… it's a song about everything I believe in, ya know?" She blinks down at him. They've never talked about what they believed in besides those months where he joined celibacy club to get into all the chicks' pants. He puts his hand on her stomach, almost absentmindedly. She looks down at it. "Do you like that song?" His thumb rubs her skin through the thin fabric of the nightgown.

"Huh?" He kisses her neck.

"That song, do you like it?" His hand travels a bit lower, pushing up her nightgown.

"P-puck…" His name comes out a breathless whisper. Before she can stop him his head ducks under the blankets and he chuckles. She can't see him, but he moves down lower under the comforter and settles between her legs, pushing her thighs apart gently. From under the covers, he starts to sing as his hands grab a hold on her panties, tugging them down.

"_Come out, Virginia, don't let me wait…_" Quinn starts to laugh, putting a hand over her eyes.

"Puck." He's kissing up her thigh.

"…_you Catholic start much too late…_" His hands slide under her ass, pulling her down. Her head slides down the headboard and lands on a pillow as she bites her lip. "_Sooner or later it comes down to fate. I might as well be the one._" His tongue flicks across her clit and her back arches, a hand sliding under the covers to the top of his head. She says his name again, but this time it's a moan.

"Puck…"

"_Only the good die young…_" And she cries out, his mouth hot against her core.

After he's teased her for the better part of an hour, a time span that's taken him quite a lot of work to get her up to, he lets her come, her hips squirming against his mouth. He licks her clean and slides up her body, kissing her stomach. She eyes him, panting. He rests his chin on her stomach, watching her.

"You look so hot right now." She lets out a breathless laugh, her tongue grazing over her lips, dry and cracked. "You make the hottest sounds too. And you taste amazing." She tilts her head to the side, watching him for a moment before she reaches up and rubs her thumb over his cheek. He grins at the contact, his head leaning against her hand. When she starts to sing, she mumbles the words softly.

"_They say there's a heaven for those who will wait. Some say it's better but I say it ain't…" _She didn't know it was possible, but as she sings he grins wider and takes her hand and kisses her knuckles.

"You're so awesome, Q."

So when he's dancing around in front of the Glee club, playing the song she knows is his favorite and he comes right up to her and sings it right to her face, she gives him a little dance. Just to let him know she remembers those times she heard him sing and the one time she sang it back to him and the feel of his mouth between her legs.

And he sings at her and she knows he remembers it too.


End file.
